


Captain

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, POV Second Person, Team, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the prompt "captain". Things do not turn out as Usopp imagined, but that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

You wanted to be captain.

As a child, imagining yourself a pirate, you were always the captain, the leader, the bravest and strongest of them all. The captain was the most important character, and you were always the most important character in your own stories.

The request you made on your first day on the sea to be made captain was not as much denied as completely ignored.

You could see why. You were not good enough for that. Still, you kept claiming to be the captain to anyone who would listen. You were also a great sniper, and somehow, against your will, the vessel's impromptu shipwright; but "captain" – that was special.

However, a ship cannot sail with two captains. And when the _actual_ captain made a decision you could not accept, you believed you could only fold like coward or fight like a real man. You chose to fight. For that, you nearly lost everything.

You are back now. You are not the captain, and you will never be. That is okay. Be the best sniper you can be, and you are just as important as anyone else, even the captain. This is not _your_ story – it is _ours_.


End file.
